Electro-optic materials may be suitable for use in a number of devices and/or systems that include both optical and electrical components. The use of electro-optic materials may contribute to a reduction in optical loss and an improvement of thermal and photochemical stability of the device and/or system. In many instances, the electro-optic material is in intimate contact with one or more of the optical and/or electric components. Examples of devices and/or systems that may include electro-optic materials are optical interconnects, waveguides, complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) chips, resonator modulators, displays, etc.